Make It To Me
by chromeheartss
Summary: "I have an idea, let's trade places, I'll be you and you be me." Different people, Different lives, Same family. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU fic, set in the Enchanted Forest. Don't want to give too much away. But just know this was a Parent Trap inspired story._

**Chapter 1 - Roland  
**

"Young master, please finish your breakfast."

Roland was tired. Day after day it was always the same. People telling him out to act, how to sit, and now, even how to eat. All he wanted was to have a normal life, like a normal seven year old boy. He just wanted to play with his friends, that is, if he had any. But all his hopes and wishes didn't matter, not when your mother is a Queen.

Ever since he could remember, he was always being watched, whether it was a servant in the castle, a tutor, or one of the knights his mother assigned to him that day. He couldn't really blame her though, she was a Queen. His mama explained to him that she had a duty to her people, which why she was busy all that time. Roland never really understood but has come to terms that his mama loves him but was always too busy to tuck him in or read him stories at night.

On very rare occasions, him and his mother would take a horse out and they would ride together outside the castle walls. Those moment were always the best because Roland had his mama all to himself. It's not that Roland didn't want to share his mama with people, he just wanted to spend time with her. He noticed that she was always so carefree and smiled more when they would leave the castle. Not as the Queen but just as his mama.

But unfortunately for Roland, today wasn't one of those days. Today was a typical 'I'll-be-gone-for-a-few-hours-so-be-a-good-boy-and-stay-in-castle' day. He was all too familiar with that speech, meaning his mama would be gone and he would again be left all alone. Again.

"No, I don't want anymore!" Roland told one of the servants as a shoved the plate away from him. He was usually always polite and always doing what he was told but today he just about had it. "I'm going to my room." And with that he walked out of the dining hall and into his room.

Roland sighed as he sat in his bed, he knew it was wrong of him to yell, but he was fed up. More than anything, he just missed his mama. She was gone more often and he hasn't really had much time to spend with her. But he knew was his mama would've wanted him to do, so he got up, went to dining hall and apologized to the servant he yelled at earlier.

"I'm sorry Mary." He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and pouted slightly, showing off his dimples. He knew that usually did the trick, when he mama was upset with him for something it always worked on her.

"It's okay, young master, you need not to apologize for anything." Mary smiled and that seemed to satisfy Roland but he still couldn't help but feel bad.

Paul, one of the knights on duty to watch him, saw this and thought that Roland could use a bit of cheering up. As Roland was making his way back up to his room, Paul stopped him. "Your highness, how would you like it if we played in the courtyard for a while?" Roland's eyes lit up when he heard this and smiled, he always knew Paul was his favorite knight.

Paul and Roland were currently outside the courtyard, near his mama's favorite apple tree. He looked out towards the ledge, the land stretched out as far as he can see. "Where did my mama go?" Roland asked Paul with a hint of sadness, the better question asked would be 'why does mama always leave?' Paul knows all about Roland's loneliness and always tries his best to reassure him that he isn't alone. "You know she loves you very much, Young master."

"I know..." Roland sighed stepping a little closer to the ledge, not wanting Paul to see the tears threatening to leave his eyes, "but why does she always have to go?"

Paul felt sorry for the boy, no one should feel that way. So instead of answering, he proposes another idea. "Hey, what do you say you pick out some apples from the Queen's tree, and maybe when she gets back, you can ask her if she wants to feed the horses with you." That seemed to brighten Roland's mood almost immediately.

The little boy turned around and started jumping up and down the benches that surrounded the tree, trying to pick out the best apples. "I want that one!" Roland said, while motioning to Paul to pick him up so he could reach. Paul had to laugh, Never doubt the mood swings of a seven year old.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the follows and reviews! You guys are awesome! Introducing a new character._

* * *

Chapter 2 - May

"Alright men, let's set camp here. We'll be staying here for the time being until those ogres pass. Until then, let us settle." Robin announced to the merry men, as he put his daughter down from his arms. He crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Stay close to camp, I know how much you like to wander but it's not safe." He warned her, smiling softly. "There are ogres around and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Robin stroked his daughter cheek, wiping off a smudge of dirt.

"But I'm a big girl Papa, I can take care of myself!" May exclaimed, causing the hood of her cloak to fall. "I don't doubt that," Robin laughed heartily, his daughter was always so cute when she was angry, It always reminded him of someone he knew long ago."but never the less, I still want you to stay close to camp. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

May looked at her Papa with confusion and giggled, "You're silly Papa, you won't lose me, I'm right here!" She never really understood why her Papa was always so over protective of her. He was the one who showed her how to shoot a bow and arrow, one that never misses. She can protect herself. He promised that when she got older, he'd give her a real bow and arrow. But for now she'd have to practice with her wooden sticks. "But okay Papa, I'll just go play with Little John." May pouted slightly, although she wanted to explore the forest, she knew she wouldn't win this round with her father.

"That's my girl." Robin smiled and stood up, "I think I saw Little John with Luke and the other boys." Robin watched as his daughter runs towards Little John and the other children. Sometimes he wonders if he could do a good job of raising a little girl on his own. Traveling from kingdom to kingdom with a bunch of men isn't what he would call an ideal lifestyle for a little girl, he's thought about finally giving up the life of an outlaw and just live as a civilian in a small village, where May could grow up and live like a normal little girl should. But being the man of honor that he was, he had a duty to his merry men and they needed their leader. He also know that, regardless of how much he loves and cares for his daughter, a child needs a mothers touch. May needs a mother, she has one, but it's a bit complicated.

Even though it's been seven years, There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't think about her or their son. Regina. The mother of his children, the love of his life, his soulmate. He wonders what she looks like now, still beautiful as ever her presumes. The last he's heard was she was married to a king, but has recently passed away due to an illness. Words spread like wildfire, when the new Queen was now running a kingdom all by herself. He hopes she is happy. That's all he's ever really wanted for her, even if couldn't be the one to give it to her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his named being called. "I'll be right there." Friar Tuck and the other men needed Robin to discuss how they were going to get to their next location.

Little John saw May running towards him, crashing into his chest as he picked her up. "You should really be careful young lady, running fast like that could really get you hurt." Little John poke her nose, putting her back down gently on the ground.

"I wanted to play with you since Papa said I can't wander the forest." May frowning.

Little John smiled, "May, you know your father is strict with you because you're his little girl and he doesn't want you to get hurt."

May was starting to get annoyed, she's heard that line over and over again. "I don't understand what being girl means. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't get hurt. I can do what the other boys do too!" May said crossing her arms.

Little John was rendered speechless, he's seen in before, that spunkiness, she must get it from her Mother. "I know you can May," he picked her up once again, "but you're a very special lady, and your Papa would be very sad if anything happens to you. He just wants you to be careful." May let up a little, she didn't want her Papa to be sad. "Tell you what, why don't you go play with Luke and the other boys for a while, and I'll call you when dinner is ready. I bet you're hungry from all the traveling." May couldn't disagree with that, the sound coming from her stomach proved it.

"Okay." May went to Luke and the other boys. They were play fighting with each other with their wooden sticks. One of the boys knocked Luke down causing May to run to help her friend up. "Are you okay Luke?" Stretching her hand out for Luke to grab, he got up and wiped some dirt of his trousers. "I'm fine, thanks May." Luke smiled at her.

May turned her attention to the boy that pushed Luke. "That wasn't very nice Michael!"

"We were just playing, besides he's fine." Michael laughed. May never really liked Michael, he was always such a bully. Who cares if he was older? It didn't give the right to be mean.

"You didn't have to push him like that."

"What's the problem May? Are you mad cus I pushed your boyfriend?" Michael teased, and the other boys started laughing.

May was starting to get really angry, "He's not my boyfriend!" May exclaimed, "Go apologize to him."

"How about I make you a deal, if you can beat me in a sword fight, I'll say sorry to Luke. That is, if you can beat me." Michael smirked.

May wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look on Michael's face, but she also knew that she was just way to small to challenge him, she would end up losing. "I don't wanna fight, Papa say violence is not the answer."

Michael laughed, "Coming from the daughter of the prince of thieves herself." He paused, he wanted to provoke her, he wasn't going to let some girl push him around. "You've never even stolen anything since you were born, how can you even call yourself one of us?"

"Leave her alone Michael," now Luke wanted to give a piece of his mind, he got in front of May, as if shielding her from them would stop the tears that was about to fall. "She doesn't need to prove anything to you."

That's when May realized, If she could prove to them that she was just as good as any of them, she could be free to explore around without her Papa keeping such a close eye on her.

"Fine, I'll do it." All eyes turned to her.

"Do what exactly?" Michael questioned.

"I'll steal something. And when I do, you have to apologize to Luke."

"You don't have to do anything." Luke grabbed her shoulders and tried to reason with her.

"I do, because only then, I can be one of you guys." She simply told him with a smile. "I'll be fine." She needed to do this, she had to prove to them that she was just as good as one of the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll my best to update sooner than later. Without further ado, here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Roland**

It was mid day when Regina returned to the castle. She was visiting different kingdoms for possible new allies as well as trades and goods. The duty of a Queen never stops. She had not come home from the night before. Regina let out a sigh as she looked outside the carriage.

"Your majesty, we are approaching the castle very soon." One of the guards called out from the outside the carriage.

Back at the castle, Roland was very eager to see his mother. He missed her so much, she usually tucks him into bed and tells him a story but unfortunately she didn't come home last night. He was tucked in by Mary and she wasn't as good at telling stories like his Mama.

"Mama!"

Roland ran to his mother. As Regina welcomed him with open arms.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you so much!"

Regina picked up Roland, giving him a kiss on his forehead and then setting him back down so they can walk to the dining hall together.

It was a past noon and neither of them had eaten. The servants were trying to get Roland to eat earlier, but he insisted on waiting for his mother so they can eat together.

They sat together in the never-ending table in the dining hall, with Regina seated at the head of the table and Roland one her right side.

"What did do you yesterday while I was gone?" Taking a sip of her drink.

"Not much," Roland shrugged, "Me and Paul picked apples from your tree to feed the horses." He smiled feeling proud of the apples he picked the other day.

"Oh, so did you go and feed them?"

Roland looked shyly at his mother, "Not yet, cus I wanted to feed them with you." Roland whispered the last part and looked away. He's gotten into this habit of whenever he wanted to ask his mother to do something with him, he was always hesitant to ask only because he was afraid she would reject him.

Regina noticed this, for quite some time now. She smiled sadly at him, a son should never be afraid to ask his mother anything. Regina lifted his chin so he could look at her.

"Of course we can sweetie," she caressed his cheek, "why would you be afraid to ask me?"

"Because whenever I ask you, you always seem to be busy or not here."

Regina sighed, she knew it was her fault for by spending enough time with him. She wanted to be better, do better but it was difficult enough to raise a child of your own and running a kingdom on top of that.

"Tell you what, how about after lunch, we'll do something better than just feed them, let's do a little riding." She smiled hoping that would brighten Roland's mood a little bit.

Roland's ears perked up at his mothers proposition, they haven't gone riding in a while, and it was one of the absolute favorite things he loves to do with his mom.

"Really?! You're not too busy?"

Regina chuckled, Roland was so cute when he got excited. "No, I'm all yours today sweetie, I missed my little prince so much."

Roland's smiled even wider, he was happy that his Mama had time to spend with him. "Me and Orion have been practicing our jumps!" Orion is the pony that Regina had given Roland when he was just 5 years old, although he had Orion for two years now, it wasn't until recently that he was allowed to start training and riding him. He was finally old enough to ride by himself.

"Orion and I." Regina said correcting her son.

Roland looked at her with confusion "No mama, not you, me and Orion." Shaking his head, Orion was his horse, not hers. Regina laughed at her son's innocence, it was times like these that she treasured the most.

After they finished lunch, Regina told Roland to change into his riding clothes as she will do the same.

She made it to her room and immediately laid her self on her bed, staring up into the ceiling, truth be told, she was exhausted. But she couldn't let Roland down, she has been busier than usual and she hasn't had much time to spend with him.

Finally getting up, she headed over to her dresser, looking for something comfortable to change into. As she grabbed her favorite boots, that was at the very bottom of her dresser, something fell out. It was a pendant, something she purposely kept hidden and away from her sight. The pendant and the memories that go with it should stayed buried.

She picked up the pendant, staring at it, she won't allow herself to think about it, about him.

She never allowed herself to think about him, it hurt too much.

-  
**_Flashback_**

_"I love you." Robin said with all the serenity in his eyes to make her believe that he meant every word._

_Robin and his Merry Men had come back from one of there many excursions. But this trip proved to be there most difficult one yet, they lost a couple of men, who knew there would be a dragon in that damned castle._

_Having a near death experience, Robin realized that he didn't want to go another day without letting her know how much he loved her._

_They had been seeing each other in secret for a couple of weeks, but he couldn't help it, he loves her, he fell for her ever since there faithful meeting at the tavern._

_"Robin, you're crazy," Regina looking at him with disbelief, "We barely know each other."_

_"I don't care. I know enough..." Robin grabbed her hand and laid it on his chest, "I love you Regina. Do feel that?"_

_Regina is unable to look at him, afraid that what he was saying was all to real. "Robin..."_

_"My heart, it's yours milady, it's been yours since the day I met you."_

_Regina got up from the chair she was sitting on, flailing her arms in the air as if giving up, "Do you hear yourself? This is crazy, how can you love someone you barely know?" She turned her gaze to the fireplace. Crossing her arms._

_Robin spoke from behind her, still sitting on the chair. "Why does that matter? I love you, it's as simple as that." He was starting to get frustrated, why couldn't she just believe him when he said he loves her. Robin got up from the chair walking towards her and turning her around so that she could face him._

_"You are the most stubborn woman I know," Robin sighed, "I love you, and I will never get tired of telling you, even if you don't believe me."_

_Regina was about to protest once again, but Robin put a finger on her lips before she could say anything, "and I prove it, I got you this."_

_He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was beautiful, the pendant had a red stone in the center that glimmered in the dim light, with small diamonds encasing it._

_Regina raised an eye brow at him, "You think you can buy my affections?" She scoffed, "What did you do, steal it?"_

_Robin should've been offended, but he knew her well enough to know that it was just her defenses speaking for her. He laughed at her quick-tongue, just one of the many things he has grown to love about her._

_"No," He unclasped the chain putting it around her neck, with her still facing him, "It belonged to my late mother, she told me that I should give this to the woman I fall in love with, we didn't have much, but this was my mothers most prized possession, after me of course." He winked at her, giving her a boyish grin._

_Regina had to laugh, of course she loves him too, but she was afraid. She was never one to have good things happen to her, and this was too good to be true. It was easier to run away from it because then she wouldn't have to hurt. Her mother always told her love was weakness, and she was right. She was weak all over, weak for him. Regina felt vulnerable, she hated and loved the feeling. To give yourself to someone so fully scared her. But if he was willing to take that chance with her, she should at least be willing to return the favor._

_Regina finally looked at Robin, "I love you too," she hesitated at first but continued, "I'm just scared. I - "_

_Before she could get another word in, he captured her lips with his, his arms still wrapped around her as he held her closer toward his body._

_Deeper and deeper the kiss traveled, further and further all rational thought disappeared from her mind. It was as if she could think of nothing but the moment. So lost inside of it, it was hopeless to try to resist._

_So she turned her body further toward him to deepen the kiss as his hand found its way to her lower stomach._

_She used one hand to reach up toward his hair as the kiss intensified, filled so much with passion it was as if he was trying to kiss all her fears away._

_"That's all I need to hear." Robin grinned._

-  
**Present Day**

Regina was caught in her memories, until a guard entered her bed chamber. Startled, she jumped causing the pendant to fall. "Do you know how to knock?!" She was angry because she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. She bent down to pick up the fallen item.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but someone is here to see you."


End file.
